vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Aluran
Aluran is a Vilous AU version of Aluran from The Valos, created by Chiauve. Appearance Aluran is a mix between a Southern and Eastern Sergal, and this shows in his appearance. He stands as tall as an Eastern, but has the coloring of a Southern. A bright orange coloring races along his back, flowing over to the side of his chest, top of the legs, and entire top of the head. His secondary fur color is a near white, with just the softest tinge of brown common in many Southern Sergals. His eyes are a clear piercing blue, and he keeps a more prominent, straight stance. He styles his hair in a ponytail, keeping it neatly tucked behind his head. He has many scars on his body, but most, aside from the large one on his neck, are hidden under his fur. His style of dress is Japanese inspired, and unless he is out doing work, he usually wears yukata-like robes in soft, pastel colors. In the colder months, he wears furs and fur-lined leather. Personality Aluran is a friendly but reserved sergal who tends to come across as shy and timid on first glance, but he has no problems talking to others and will speak up if he wants. He feels emotions very deeply and he often cries with happiness, even over little things. He has a bad habit of overthinking things and becoming upset over them. Because of his PTSD, he can sometimes be irrational and lash out, or need to withdraw for a while. Abilities Aluran is a very good singer. He is skilled with the bow and arrow, normally focusing more on speed rather than accuracy. He knows how to skin and gut animals, how to butcher them for food, and how to prepare their hide. He is also skilled at hand-to-hand close combat. He knows how to make soap, candles, and perfume. He can read and write at a slightly better rate than most urban sergals. Biography Aluran grew up Gold Ring, raised by his Southern Sergal mother and his Eastern Sergal father. He was born in the year 80 RC, and was brought about thanks to a chance meeting between his parents when his father tried peddling wares from the East in Gold Ring and fell in love with Aluran’s mother at first sight. His father, having come from the East near the edge of more fierce Talyxian forests, would teach Aluran various survival skills, including hunting. Aluran would happily take up such teachings, gaining an immense fondness of hunting especially, and after one of his hunts he met one of his close friends and eventual partner, Tebric the Southern sergal. But such love for hunting was to be tainted. Upon one of his hunts far outside of Gold Ring, Aluran was ambushed by a feral, sadistic Stalker. Having not even a moment to raise his bow, Aluran was struck down instantly and brought to the verge of the death itself by the Stalker as it committed unspeakable acts against Aluran’s body. The Stalker did not consume him however, and left his broken body to be found by anyone who desired it. Thankfully, Aluran was found by Jal on a hunt of her own, and was brought back to Gold Ring. However, the Stalker had left Aluran practically a vegetable, barely aware enough to be able to swallow liquids. Jal cared for Aluran, seeking out the service of many doctors in Gold Ring until Aluran could finally recover. Even then, Aluran was permanently harmed by the event, carrying very little recollection of it while losing all of his normal spitfire personality. He became very quiet and timid, easily upset and brought to hysterics by anything that reminded his subconscious of his experience. Aluran was ashamed that he had become this way and was fearful that his lover, Tebric, would leave him for being so different. He stayed with Jal for close to a year before he worked up the courage to return to Tebric and the rest of his friends. During this time, he never left the house for fear of being seen. Aluran and Tebric's reunion was a teary and happy one, but life isn't that kind. After the initial euphoria, the two sergals constantly bickered, fought, and became passive aggressive with one another. It eventually reached a head and after a particularly brutal argument, Aluran ran off into the streets of Gold Ring, subconsciously going towards the park he loved as a child. He stayed there for hours, throwing rocks across the pond, until Tebric found him. He told him that the quiet, the lack of Aluran's presence, scared him, and that he realized that he didn't care what he was like now. He was still the sergal he fell in love with, even if he was a little bit different now. Aluran apologized for his own accusations, and the two returned home together. After their blowout, life continued on. Aluran slowly began to heal and spent more time away from the house and their backyard. While having a fresh lunch at a deli, he bumped into Jal and reconnected with her. He brought her home to meet Tebric, and after a bit of a rocky start, Teb ended up close friends with her as well. The three of them eventually became inseparable. A few years later, Aluran and Tebric came to the decision that they wanted to be parents. They were both male, however, and couldn't conceive. Jal offered to be their surrogate mother and it was decided that Aluran would be the father. A few months later and Jal began to show visible signs of being pregnant. All three of them were over the moon, and when the baby was born they named him Noshi. The little gray fluffball quickly wormed his way into their hearts, and Jal refused to let him go, their family becoming more of a traditional sergal one with everyone taking care of the child. As Noshi grew up however, they realized that his true father was Tebric - it turned out that Aluran was rendered sterile due to damage to his genitalia from the stalker attack years earlier. But none of them minded who his father was, as Noshi was still their child. Life is great now for Aluran. He's still getting over his fear of going beyond Gold Ring's borders, but he is happy and stable. Category:Sergal __FORCETOC__ Category:Character Category:Southern Sergal Category:Male